Ride or Die
by heidipoo
Summary: A compilation of oneshots and drabbles featuring the progressing relationship of Aisha and Johnny Gat. Requests welcomed.
1. It's Been Years

**Author's Note: So I'm replaying all of the Saints Row games in order, and Johnny and Aisha are my Saints Row OTP, so I thought this lil drabble thing would be fun. I'm going to try to write one everyday, but that might be a little difficult for me. But feel free to PM me if you have any requests/questions/concerns. I hope you guys enjoy this, because I know I love writing these two.**

It's Been Years

* * *

When she saw his name in her contacts, she froze.

It had been years since Aisha had seen Johnny Gat, let alone talk to him. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and she didn't know anybody else capable of solving this problem, but him. She didn't want to call him, she didn't want to hear his voice that she loved so much, and she didn't want to have to deal with his cocky fucking attitude that she had a love/hate relationship with. She and Johnny had a connection, but it seemed like it all faded away when she signed with Kingdom Come records to start making her music. Aisha took her shot, and she felt like Johnny resented her for it. But her sister had just been kidnapped, and she needed help, badly.

Reluctantly, she dialed the number, and listened to the dial tone, waiting for Johnny Gat to pick up. "Aisha, what a pleasant fucking surprise..." He said once he finally answered. There it was, that cocky attitude that she had been dreading. But she knew that he had always been like that.

"They kidnapped my sister!" She said quickly.

"Whoa, slow down." Johnny replied. "What?"

"The vice kings took her right off the street!" She was panicky now, just wanting to get her sister back.

"Okay, that's not slower, that's louder." Johnny said.

"Johnny, I need your help!" The singer had yelled, tired of playing games and just wanting to get right down to it. Her sister needed her, and she wasn't one to waste time when somebody needed help, especially if they were in danger. She just couldn't believe that this shit was happening to her. She had the worst luck when it came to stuff like this.

"Shit, where's she headed?" Johnny inquired.

Aisha sighed, "I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, I got this." Johnny had reassured her.

"Thank you Johnny." Aisha said before hanging up her cell phone. It had been years since they had spoken, but Aisha could still feel that connection that was once there, and a part of her wondered if Johnny could feel it as well. Although he had never been a man of his feelings, she could somehow always tell what he was thinking. And she knew that she could count on him to get her sister back.


	2. Old Friends

**A/N: Set during the cut scene after Aisha's sister is rescued, and she sees Johnny for the first time in a long time. Enjoy and review please.**

Old Friends

* * *

"God, you haven't changed at all, have you?" Aisha inquired once she walked into the church for the first time in a long time. She was face to face with Johnny Gat, a man she hadn't seen in years. But he was still the same snarky asshole that she remembered, hell, his appearance hadn't even been altered that much. And god, what was up with that damn hair?

Johnny scoffed, "Not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes."

Now she recalled why they hadn't spoken in so long. It was because he always acted like this. "It's always the same shit with you..." She trailed off.

"Oh, here we go again!" Gat retorted.

"What did you want me to?" She questioned. "Expect me not to take my shot?" She asked. When she was offered a record deal from the vice king's label, she couldn't refuse. This was her chance to make it big time, to make her dreams come true. So hell yeah she was going to sign that contract, regardless of what Johnny wanted her to or not. It was her life, her choices, her decisions, however, that all seemed silly to her now that she was yearning to get out of the contract.

"No." Johnny rebutted. "I expected you to remember where you came from."

That was a low blow, and Aisha couldn't help what came out of her mouth next. "Oh fuck you Johnny!"

"Fuck me?" He questioned. "Fuck you! You're the one who ran off to be famous. The only time you remember who the hell we are is when you want something."

"My sister was kidnapped!"

"And I brought her back, didn't I?" Johnny asked.

Aisha shook her head, "No, he did." She pointed back at the newest member of the saints.

"Bullshit, I told him to do it!" Gat argued.

"Look, if you're gonna help me, help me, but if not, don't hold it over my head." She said simply.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." She sat down in front of him, hardly believing that they were arguing like this already. Shit, it was the first time they had seen each other in a long time and they were already screaming and cussing at each other. Maybe it was best that they were separated for so long. But Aisha knew better. She knew that Johnny didn't really mean anything that he said. He spoke with anger most of the time, and no thought, and that was probably what he was doing now.

They worked out a plan to destroy the record label's building. "Johnny, I really appreciate your help."

He waived it off, "Whatever, I was gonna blow that place up anyway."


	3. A Romantic Dinner

**Author's Note: I enjoy writing this. Be sure to send me some requests and stuff.**

A Romantic Dinner

* * *

After Aisha faked her death, her life seemed to be quite boring. That's why she had decided to try and rekindle her long lost relationship with Johnny. Well actually, it wasn't her who decided, but rather Johnny. When he had called her and asked her to dinner, she was surprised to say the least, but also happy. Hoping that she and Johnny could pick back up after they left off when she signed with the vice kings, she agreed. Hell, maybe Johnny had finally realized that he and Aisha could actually have a real shot at being together this time around. Maybe he even missed her? But Johnny Gat was always hard to read, never wearing his emotions on his sleeve. So when the singer agreed to go to dinner with him, she kept an open mind.

Aisha had to dress in disguise, because the time was still rather close from where she faked her death. She didn't want to be easy to recognize, because it would cause a big publicity scene. So she waited at her house for Johnny to come pick her up. They drove in small conversation, and Aisha was bubbling with excitement, that is, until she saw the Freckle Bitch's sign in the distance. Her expectations were lowered immediately. She couldn't believe that he was taking her to a fast food joint for a date. Maybe she was reading too much into this. Maybe Johnny just wanted to be friends.

"Look, I know you're supposed to be dead and all, but do you have to look this pissed?" He inquired, taking a bite of his burger.

Aisha scoffed, "Johnny, you said you'd take me out to dinner!"

"And here we are."

"At Freckle Bitch's?" She retorted, picking up her fries.

"Where else would we go?" Johnny questioned.

"Someplace good?" Aisha asked, "Why couldn't you have taken me to Mikano's?"

"Aisha, it's not like..." But he was interrupted when the new saint came up to him. "Hey what's up? Perfect timing."

"You boys talk, I'll be right back." Aisha said, getting up from the outdoor table. She went inside the fast food joint and into the bathroom. She couldn't believe Johnny! What nerve he had! If he really cared for her and wanted to win her back, he was doing a pretty shitty job of it. He needed to try a little harder if he wanted to make this work.


	4. The Rescue

**A/N: Love writing this couple, thanks for reading and what not, and be sure to send in some requests if you have any. Also, check out my page for more fanfics.**

The Rescue

* * *

"Please bring Johnny back." Aisha told the new saint. "Just don't tell him I was worried..." She trailed off, looking at the ground. Despite everything the two had been through, she still really cared for Johnny Gat, and if anything ever happened to him, Aisha didn't know what she would do with herself. She wanted him to be safe. Hell, she couldn't believe that he had managed to get himself captured like that. But nevertheless, she hoped that he was okay, and that the new saint would bring him back in one piece.


	5. Shotgun To The Knee

**Author's Note: This takes place after Johnny got shot in the first game. Send in some requests!**

Shotgun To The Knee

* * *

"Hey Aish, thanks for taking me to the hospital..." Johnny said while Aisha drove his car away from the hospital parking lot and on to the crowded street.

After he had taken that shotgun to the knee, he couldn't walk at all. The new saint had to help him get back to the row, and once he arrived Aisha was going crazy. It was obvious that she had been very worried about him. And hell, hospitals weren't really for Johnny Gat, but Aisha had insisted that he go. She was stubborn as hell, so there was no way he was going to argue with her. And now here he was with a giant brace on his knee, still not being able to walk very well.

Aisha shrugged, "It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me."

"So how dumb do I look with this fucking brace on?" He questioned with a small smirk, looking over at Aisha while she drove.

She sighed, "Let's just be glad that it was your leg this time and not your head."

"Aish, come on, do you really think I wanna hear this lecture again?" He asked, frowning, and turning his head to look out the window. He was so tired of people always telling him what do to, and always being concerned or worried about what he was doing about his life. He was thankful that Aisha cared for him and what not, but he was so sick of the third degree of questions and all that other stupid shit. "You keep telling me the same shit over and over again..." He added. Hell, it was her and just about every one else in the saints.

"Johnny, I was worried sick!" She retorted, "You could have died!"

"Yeah, but I didn't." He retorted.

"You didn't this time." She said as a matter of fact, finally pulling into the driveway of Johnny's small yet luxurious apartment. She shut off the car and turned over to look at Johnny. "You need to start being more careful, Johnny." Her eyebrows were knitted together in concern. It was always like this when they argued, both of them too stubborn to agree with one another. They usually just yelled until they made up with each other.

"I know." Johnny said simply. It was quiet for a few moments until the saint finally looked back over to her and spoke, "Will you help me inside?" He asked, his voice a little low. He hated asking for help, and he hated feeling vulnerable and useless. Johnny was one of those people who'd rather just get stuff done by themselves, instead of relying on others.

Aisha nodded, "Sure."

Johnny then watched as she got out of the driver's side, and walked around the car to the passenger side to help him out of the car. He was way heavier than her, but she could still support his bad side as he began to walk into the apartment. With her arms wrapped around his torso, they were a funny sight, but that was probably because Johnny towered over her by at least a foot. When they finally arrived inside, Aisha helped Johnny down on to his couch. "Thanks Aish." He said, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Do you need anything else?" She inquired.

"Will you stay here with me?" He asked, looking up at her with his dark eyes.

"I'll stay."


	6. Complaints

**Author's Note: Okay, so I was replaying the first Saints Row, and during one of the missions for the vice kings, Johnny was ranting to the protagonist about how Aisha always complains that he never does anything nice for her, and I figured I'd write a drabble about it. Also, he says something about picking up the check at a firing range, so there will probably be a drabble on that as well. Enjoy.**

Complaints

* * *

Johnny Gat was getting sick and tired of hearing Aisha run her big mouth. Hell, it's not even like he had asked her to be his girl or anything like that. They were just hanging out, and that was it. They weren't even official. Of course, Johnny did like Aisha, he thought she was pretty, and damn good looking, she could sing, and she understood what Johnny was about. And albeit they haven't hung out in a while, they were trying to pick up where they left off before she signed on with the vice kings for her record deal. He could tell that Aisha was feeling him as well, there was no doubt about it. They had always had some sort of chemistry between them. It was undeniable.

But still, when she started going on and on about flowers, dinner, romance, all that bullshit, Johnny got fed up real quick. Of course, he could be a romantic when the time came for it, but he was saving it for when they actually became a couple. Sure, he planned on asking Aisha to be his girl soon, but he wanted to save all that mushy gushy shit for later. He wasn't into all that crap now, especially when his crew was present or around him. He definitely did not want them to see how much of a sap he was.

If there was one thing that Johnny Gat was sure about, it was that he knew for a fact that he had a soft spot for Aisha. He would do anything for that woman, no matter how stupid or little, regardless if she was his girlfriend or not. Maybe getting her flowers, or taking her out to a nice place for dinner wouldn't be so bad after all. Hell, maybe it would help him get laid.


	7. Sharing The Night

**A/N: I loved writing this oneshot so much. Expect longer ones from me haha, because I like writing them. PM me for requests, and thanks for reading.**

Sharing The Night

* * *

The first time Johnny and Aisha spent the night together, it was not in a sexual manner. Albeit, Johnny had wanted to, he knew that Aisha wasn't ready for that kind of thing just yet, and it was too early in their relationship for it. She wasn't that kind of girl, and he was sure glad as hell that she wasn't. Hell, Johnny wanted at least some kind of challenge, and if she was too easy, he wouldn't be satisfied. Aisha had morals, she wasn't just going to pop her pussy for anybody. She wanted the person she shared her body with to be special, not just some fling. At least, that's how she was raised to be. Of course, she already knew Johnny was special, she had known that for a long while now, but it was just too early. She knew deep down that their time would come eventually; then she and Johnny would be able to share that special moment together.

They had been together for about two months now, but Johnny knew better. He knew Aisha, and he knew that two months was too early for her; or for them rather. They had done other things though, like kissing (which Aisha really liked), and some touching, but it was all above the waist, and it wasn't anything too drastic or anything like that. The r&amp;b singer knew her limits, and Johnny respected them, despite everyone's view and opinion of him, he genuinely cared about Aisha, and he didn't want to upset her by doing something stupid. He wasn't that kind of guy, even though he was perceived that way. He wanted to be nothing but gentleman like to her. He knew that in time, he would get to have her fully, and she was everything worth the wait.

When they spent the night together, it was a night after they had went to dinner, and believe it or not, it was an actual dinner, not just fast food. The couple was dressed in formal clothing and all. The date had long been over and Johnny pulled the car into his apartment driveway, and looked over at his date for the evening, "You wanna stay, Aish?" He questioned, giving her that smirk of his, and then switched off the ignition in the car. The singer only nodded, unable to form actual words. This was the first time Johnny had ever asked her to stay over after a date, it felt all too surreal.

The couple climbed out of the car, and Johnny led Aisha to the front door of his apartment after giving her a much needed kiss. His kisses were something that Aisha really enjoyed. Their date had gone extraordinarily well, and that had been a first for a long time. She watched Johnny with careful eyes as he unlocked the door with his keys, and the two went inside. The singer kicked off her heels she had worn for the night as soon as she got inside the apartment, and there was something different about it this time. "You cleaned?" She questioned with a small smirk as she looked around Johnny's apartment.

"Well, I figured if you were coming over I might as well." He shrugged.

Aisha laughed, "How did you know I was going to say yes?"

Johnny chuckled, "I know you, Aish."

She looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, "Yeah, I guess you do..." She trailed off, not really able to think of a more proper response. The atmosphere felt romantically different, if she was being honest with herself. And she liked it, she liked being around Johnny in this way. The intimacy and rawness of the moment was something she'd like to feel more often with him.

"Uh, make yourself at home." Johnny gestured to the living room. "I'll go get us something to drink." He said, before heading to the tiny kitchen. It was sort of cute, in a weird way, seeing how flustered and awkward he was being around Aisha. It was obvious that he had never done this with any other girl before. The r&amp;b singer felt special because of that. Johnny Gat really did truly care about her. But she obliged to what he said anyway, and made herself comfortable on his small couch, well, about as comfortable as she could get in the little tight dress she was wearing. Johnny returned momentarily with two cups and a bottle of some kind of liquor. "You drink?" He asked.

"Of course." Aisha replied as she watched him come sit down on the couch across from her. He sat the glass cups down on the coffee table, and began pouring the drinks for each of them. Aisha looked around the apartment and spotted a stereo, "Can I turn on some music?" She inquired, looking back at Johnny who seemed to be staring at her momentarily.

He nodded, "Yeah, go ahead." He then watched her get up from the couch, and walk over to the stereo in the corner of the room. Aisha could feel his eyes on her, on her back, and at that moment, she was glad she wore that tight little dress. Some slow song came on, and that seemed to be okay for now, so she headed back to the couch where Johnny was waiting with her drink. "You know, they still play your stuff sometimes." He broke the silence between them. "It's nice still being able to hear you on the radio." Johnny admitted, and felt slightly embarrassed once the words left his mouth.

"Really?" Aisha asked, taking her drink from his hands, making sure her fingers brushed against his. He nodded, not replying, but sipping on his drink instead. Aisha hadn't planned on actually spending the night, but rather having Johnny take her home in about an hour or so. But before she knew it, one hour turned into many hours. They sat on the couch, drinking liquor, and sharing conversation back and forth with each other. Johnny made her laugh like no other, and she was thoroughly enjoying herself, and before she knew it, she was yawning from exhaustion because it was a little after two in the morning.

He chuckled, "It's late."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Aisha tried to say through another yawn.

"We can go to bed." Johnny insisted as he stood up, and grabbed the empty glasses off the coffee table, as well as the half empty bottle of liquor, and took them to the kitchen. When he came back, his hand was rubbing the back of his neck in almost an awkward manner. It was clear that the liquor did not damage him, because he could handle it well. Aisha, on the other hand, well she was a bit tipsy to say the least. "You can take the bed if you want, I'll crash on the couch." He offered, still standing and looking down at her, but she shook her head no, respectfully declining his offer.

"I'll sleep with you." She insisted, then giggled at her words. "But not like that."

Johnny chuckled, "Whatever you want." He helped her off the couch, and carefully led her back to the bedroom, holding her hands, and guiding her steady. She didn't seem to be that drunk, and Johnny was relieved at that. Drunk Aisha was a force to be reckoned with; so stubborn, and so obnoxious, he couldn't handle her when she was like that. "Watch your step." He warned, kicking something that was in the floor out of the way, until finally, they made it to the bedroom. He placed Aisha on the bed, and began rummaging through his dresser drawers, looking for something she could sleep in, he knew she couldn't be too comfortable in that dress of hers. Finding an old t-shirt of his, he gave it to her, and left the room so that she could change.

This was out of character for him, and he knew it. Never in a million years could he see himself doing this shit. But Aisha, she was different; one hell of a woman, but she was different. Maybe that's why he wanted everything to be perfect, maybe that's why he was trying so hard to please her. "Johnny, I'm finished!" She called out, pulling the saint out of his thoughts. When he went back into the bedroom, her clothes were strewn about the bedroom, and she was already in bed. Johnny had to admit, she looked good there, in his bed, in his old shirt. He couldn't help but to smile at her slightly, before stripping down out of his formal clothes and into some sweats. And now came the hard part; lying next to a girl who was half naked without getting turned on. Johnny had faith in himself though, and hell, even if he did, hopefully Aisha was too tired to notice.

"You need anything else?" He questioned.

She sighed, and rolled over in the bed to look at him, "You." And he didn't have a reply for her, all he did was climb into the bed beside her, and watch as she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his bare chest. Hesitantly, Johnny wrapped his arms around her, making sure it was okay, before he did anything further. She was so warm, and so soft, and he loved the feeling of her right there in his arms. Aisha didn't seem to mind though as she closed her eyes and relaxed into him. "Goodnight Johnny..." She mumbled.

"Night Aish."


	8. To Kingdom Come

**A/N: Based on the mission where Aisha faked her death, and she's questioning the protagonist about Johnny. I really love this paring, so send in some requests!**

To Kingdom Come

* * *

"So... Does Johnny talk about me at all?" Aisha had asked the newest saint while driving to the garage to load up her car with bombs. Sure faking your death was a big deal and all, but she was more concerned with Johnny Gat. It was no surprise that she was a little infatuated with him. They had history together, that was for sure, because Aisha was pretty sure that Johnny was going to ask her to be his girl before she signed on with that record label that belonged to the vice kings. But once she did that, it was like they just fell out, and they weren't that close anymore. In a way, she felt like Johnny disliked her for doing that, but now that they were going to get her out of the contract, she hoped that she and Johnny would be able to start talking again, and Johnny would ask her out or something of that nature.

The newest saint didn't reply, so Aisha just sighed and continued to look out the tinted window of her car. She truly hoped that she and Johnny Gat would have some kind of future together.


	9. The Morning After

**A/N: Another lovely drabble for you all. Thanks for reading.**

The Morning After

* * *

The morning after Johnny and Aisha and engaged in sexual intercourse for the first time was something else. It wasn't really awkward, but it really wasn't that perfect either. Of course, they had slept well, it was waking up that was the problem. When Johnny woke, his arms searched for Aisha, only to find that his bed was empty. He hoped that she hadn't left. How bad could it have been for her to leave the very next morning? Yes, they had done the deed at his place, it was sort of a heat of the moment thing, and everything had happened so quickly. But Aisha had begged Johnny to make love to her, and of course, he wasn't going to deny his girl of what she wanted. Johnny sat up, pondering, but relaxed when he heard the shower running, and her light hums coming from the bathroom. He couldn't believe everything that had happened last night, it all still seemed like a dream.

It seemed as though Aisha wanted to please Johnny just as much as he wanted to please her. Johnny won though, like always, his stamina too much for Aisha to handle. They had even gone at it a third and fourth time, but after that, she was exhausted. The last thing Johnny remembered was kissing her goodnight, and promising her that there was more where that came from. He wouldn't say I love you, at least not yet. They had been together for a little over five months, and albeit he did care for the singer, he didn't want to say it too early and scare her off. Plus, Johnny was never the type to say it first, in fact, he had never said it at all to anyone.

The saint got out of bed, and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. His and Aisha's clothing from the night before was strewn about the room, making a trail from the door to the bed. They were hasty about getting each other undressed, Johnny remembered, but when they got to the actual act, he slowed it down, giving her a good time, and wanting to make it last. He had to say he did a pretty good job about pleasing his girlfriend, but hell, Johnny was experienced, he had a handful of past partners. None that he was in a relationship with, but just simple fucks. Aisha on the other hand, had only three or four partners. She wasn't as experienced as Johnny was, but that didn't matter to her, they would learn together.

When Aisha returned to the bedroom, she was smiling slightly, and Johnny smirked right back at her. She looked happy, so that was a good thing. The singer was wearing a pair of his sweats, rolled down at the hips so they wouldn't be too long, and another one of his t-shirts. Johnny had to admit that she looked damn good in his clothes. He could definietly get used to seeing her like that more often. "I used your shower." She looked at him apologetically before going to kiss him for the morning.

Johnny shrugged, wrapping his arms around her, "Did you sleep okay?"

Aisha smiled, "More than okay." She sat down on the bed beside him. "Johnny, last night..." Her gaze faltered from his. "It was... More than I ever could have imagined." She knew Johnny would never admit it, but they had made love last night, and not had sex. She could tell by the way he was gentle with her, giving her kisses whenever he could, the way his touches seemed to linger on her skin, and the way that he wanted to be in control all the time. She never knew Johnny had that side of him, and that was why before she asked him to take her fully, she had cleared her mind, and expected the unexpected.

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah, I was pretty good wasn't I?" He joked.

Aisha scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever."

His tone then got serious as he looked back up at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself though, really." He spoke, slightly in a gentle manner. Aisha only smiled at him, knowing that from here on out, they could only go up.


	10. First Kiss

**A/N: Another drabble. Please send in some requests!**

First Kiss

* * *

"I had a good time tonight, Johnny." Aisha said as Johnny walked her to the door of her house. It was their third or fourth date, something like that, neither of them were really counting. They had gotten back from the movies, seeing some action zombie movie that Aisha had wanted to watch. Johnny didn't mind going to the movies, that meant he didn't have to talk much, and he could put his arm around Aisha and cop a feel. It was his ideal date, and he didn't even have to suggest it.

"Me too." Johnny replied with a small smile. He enjoyed that Aisha had laid her head on his shoulder for the majority of the night, him being able to take in her sweet feminine scent; she smelled like honey and roses. Their relationship was progressing quite nicely, if he was being honest with himself. Johnny really liked Aisha, he enjoyed her company, and she loved being around him. She turned around to face him once they got to the door of the house, "I call you tomorrow, alright Aish?" Johnny said to her.

"I don't get a goodnight kiss? What the hell Johnny?" She feigned pouting, but damn, she needed a kiss after this date. They hadn't kissed yet, only on the cheek, and the weird corner of the mouth thing, but not fully on the lips yet. They weren't official yet either, but Aisha needed to get this relationship going. She felt it was her responsibility since Johnny had some commitment issues.

He merely chuckled, "If you wanted to kiss me so damn bad, all you had to do was ask." He stepped so that he was standing in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her slender torso catching her in a slight embrace. She wasn't taken off guard, and he liked that. That's when his lips captured hers for a sweet kiss, chaste and gentle. She tasted like strawberries, but that just might have been her lip gloss. Johnny didn't care though, he had been wanting to kiss her just as much she had been wanting to kiss him. And it was a good kiss, both their lips fitting and moving together in perfect harmony.

It made Aisha's head swirl at just how good Johnny was at this. If he was this good at kissing, she couldn't imagine what'd he be like when they finally made love. When they finally separated from one another from lack of breath, Aisha gave him a shy smile. "You've got some lip gloss," She laughed as she used her thumb to wipe the excess substance from his lips.

He chuckled once again, "I'll see you tomorrow Aish." Johnny said. "Goodnight."

"Night Johnny." She replied before walking inside.


	11. PTSD

**Author's Note: Remember when Aisha died? Haha, yeah me either. But seriously though, I wish she could have stayed alive, you know? But anyway, here's a lil drabble after her death. Feel free to PM me for requests.**

PTSD

* * *

Hearing that blade come in contact with her skin, traumatized Johnny. And seeing her decapitated head laying on the floor only made things about a million times worse. He swore he would avenge her, after her funeral and what not, he was going to make the bastard that killed her pay. He was going to torture the hell out of them, make them suffer.

He couldn't believe she was really gone. It was like she had just been up and ripped out of his life. Forever. Gone for good. It all still seemed too fucking unreal. Him laying there in that hospital bed, nothing he could do, helpless, vunerable. And he lost her. He had lost the fucking love of his life. What would he do without her? How would he go on? How in the fuck would he even be able to go back to that goddamn house? Just looking at everything would remind him of her. The way she looked, the way she smelled... Everything.

Johnny missed Aisha like hell already. Fuck, he was even tearing up at the moment just thinking about her. He would never be able to hear her sing ever again, hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her lips on his again. This had been one of his deepest fears in being involved in a gang, and in gang activity. He never wanted his enemies to go after the people he loved. But that's exactly what happened, and now he had nothing.

And there was so much stuff with Aisha that he never got to do. Of course, they were engaged, but he never got to see her in a wedding dress. Never got to even plan a wedding or honeymoon. Hell, they were going to start a family together after Stilwater was cleaned up from gangs again. But now they couldn't, and Johnny would never be able to. A part of him wished that he had told Aisha that he loved her more often, he was never that vocal about it, and now he would never get to hear her say it, and he would never be able to say it to her and hear her laugh.

It was going to be so different without her. How do you go on without your girl?


	12. I Love You

**Author's Note: This was a requests that I got in the form of a review and I was planning on writing this anyway, but I'm glad someone requestsed it. Enjoy.**

I Love You

* * *

The first time Johnny Gat had told Aisha he loved her, was a surprise to the both of them. The infamous Johnny had never thought he would admit to being in love, but he had, and he couldn't believe it. It was after the sixth or seventh time they had made love, or been intimate with each other, Johnny really wasn't keeping track though, so he wasn't sure which time it had been. They laid together, closely wrapped in each other's embrace in Johnny's bed. The two had often preferred making love at his apartment, his bed was bigger, and Aisha liked that. But the words had just slipped out, he couldn't help it as that fragile saying made its way out of his lips.

The two lovers, now very familiar with each other's bodies, laid entangled within one another, struggling to catch thier breaths. Every time they made love, it was exhausting to the both of them. Her cocoa butter scent filled the air, and it brought Johnny comfort as he took another drag on a cigarette. He only smoked after sex to calm himself down, and he was glad that Aisha didn't mind. She was snuggled up against him, her caramel complexion mixing with his vanilla one, when he looked down at her, and she looked up at him through her long eye lashes.

"Aish..." Johnny trailed off.

"Hm?"

Johnny was sure to clear his throat before he spoke. He wanted Aisha to definitely hear what he was about to say. "I love you." He said it without thinking, and without warning, Aisha turned so that she was fully looking at him, shock written in her chocolate brown eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to vault out of her chest at any given moment. Did she really hear what she thought she just heard? Was Johnny being serious right now? Or was he just fucking with her?

Her voice was soft, "What was that?" She inquired as she glanced up at him, meeting his gaze, and tightening her arms around his torso. The singer just wanted to make sure that she was hearing what she was really hearing.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "I said that I love you." He repeated. And he did love Aisha, in fact, if he was being completely honest with himself, he knew he was in love with her as well. He knew that he didn't want anybody else but her, because she was the only one that could make him feel that way. She turned him into a romantic sap. But he would do it for her, because he loved her, and now he really knew that. Who knew that Johnny Gat was even capable of love? And that's probably why Aisha was so surprised as well. She had never envisioned Johnny to be the type so say I love you first, let alone say it at all. He just seemed so against commitment all the time, so she was shocked about that. But this just proved that she didn't know Johnny as well as she thought she did.

Aisha sighed, "Do you really mean that?" She questioned, bringing her hand to rest on his bare chest.

"Of course I do, Aish, you know I don't just say shit like that." He replied.

She shook her head, "I know, it's just... I never thought you'd be the type to say it." She explained, her voice barely above a whisper. She and Johnny talked about these things an awful lot, which was also something that was out of character for him. Gat never seemed like the type to talk about his feelings, or his relationship, and other things of that nature. Although he had a tough exterior, he was a softy on the inside, especially for Aisha.

His embrace tightened, "Well, I never thought I'd find the right girl."

Aisha smiled, "I love you too Johnny." Hearing those words come from her made him smile as well, because now he knew that he definitely had a future with Aisha. They both equally loved and cared for one another, they were meant to be with each other. Johnny then leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her soft lips, reveling in the taste and smell of the woman he loved


	13. All The King's Men

**A/N: Here's another little drabble for all you guys. This is based on the mission after you defeat the vice kings in the first game. I'm still replaying all the games by the way so I don't miss a single moment between Johnny and Aisha. I'm on the second game, which is my favorite, despite Aisha's death. Anyway, enjoy.**

All The King's Men

* * *

"Think you can find a way back to the row on your own? Aisha... Well, the pussy calls." Johnny Gat had asked the newest saint before walking off and getting into his car. Ever since he and Aisha had become and official couple, the r&amp;b singer was all he could think of. Hell, maybe he was in love. All he knew was that Aisha had a vice grip on him, and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. He had arrived at her place moments later, just wanting to spend some much needed time after finally defeating that bitch Tanya.


	14. The First Time

**A/N: I bet you guys have been waiting for this particular oneshot, and I have been dying to write it. I like to think I'm pretty good at writing smut, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway, enjoy, and be sure to keep sending in those requests.**

The First Time

* * *

The moment she asked to come over that night, Johnny already knew that something was up. Aisha never asked to come and spend the night; Johnny had always been the one to invite her in, or ask her to stay. So when she called in the middle of the day and asked if he had any plans for the night, Johnny was a bit taken aback by her questions. And then she asked if she could come over, and that really had him off guard. He could tell almost immediately that something different would ensue for the night. It would be something different for the both of them.

It was a little over five months since Johnny had asked Aisha to be his girl, and that doesn't include all the time they spent together before they became official. Maybe she was ready for that next step in their relationship. They had done other things before, kissing, touching, but nothing even remotely close to what Johnny Gat would consider sexual. Maybe this would really be it... Holy shit. At that thought, believe it or not, Johnny grew nervous in an instant.

"Fuck..." He muttered to himself as he looked around his apartment. He hadn't cleaned it in forever, so he figured maybe that would would be a good place to start. Having some music playing in the background, Johnny scurried around the small yet luxiorous apartment, picking up beer bottles, dirty clothes, and any other miscellaneous items that seemed to be lying about. He even swept the floor and put new sheets on the bed. When the place looked a bit more decent than usual, his nerves calmed a bit, and he lit some scented candles for extra good measure.

Despite what everyone else thought about Gat, deep down, he was a slight romantic, and he wanted his and Aisha's first time together to be special. More for her than him really, and he was going to make damn sure of it. And Aisha knew that too; she knew that Johnny had certain soft spots about him, especially for her. He was tough on the exterior, protective of Aisha, but deep down, he was a sap for her and only her. He knew how to please a woman, and more importantly, he knew how to make Aisha happy.

After the apartment was cleaned, Johnny jumped in the shower, getting cleaned up for the night. Usually, he was not insecure about his performance, but with Aisha, it was different. All these doubts stayed in his mind, replaying themselves over and over again. If they cared about each other, it shouldn't mattter if the sex was good, right? At that thought, Johnny had to scoff, of course it fucking mattered. He wanted to make sure Aisha enjoyed herself to the fullest, and if he was being honest with himself, this was the first time where he wanted the person he was sleeping with to receive more pleasure than him. He had always heard that sex was better with someone you had an emotional connection with, and now he would finally find out if that was true or not.

Goddamn, why was this so stressful? Why was he so concerned with fucking somebody? But Johnny knew better, it wasn't just anybody, this was Aisha he was talking about. The girl he cared about more than anyone else in his life. They hadn't said I love you to each other yet, but he knew that that would come in the near future. And they weren't just fucking either. Johnny had never really believed in making love, but now he did, and he knew that it meant something. He was hesitant, yet eager nonetheless.

Aisha sighed as she twirled in front of her full length mirror, admiring her outfit she had picked for the night; simple yoga pants, and an oversized t-shirt that hung off one of her shoulders, with a sexy lace lengerie piece underneath. Johnny had no idea what was coming to him, and at that simple fact, she had to smirk. She had been planning this night for some time now, craving for she and Johnny to finally be intimate with each other. Every time she thought it was going to happen, Johnny would always stop and tell her that it wasn't the right time. She waited and waited, and she just couldn't wait any longer. Tonight was the night, and she was going to make sure that it happened, whether Johnny wanted it to or not.

When she was finally ready, and it was nearing sunset, she hopped in her car and headed over to Johnny's house. Her heart pounded with apprehension and excitement for the events in the night that were about to come. Aisha hoped that Johnny would be satisfied with her appearance and what not. He had never seen her naked before, well, except for the one time he walked in on her changing her clothes, but that was only for a few seconds. This time, she would be exposed to him for as long as he wanted her to be. And she wanted to please him, no matter what, and she hoped that he wanted to please her as well.

Johnny saw headlights in his driveway, and his heartbeat sped up. He turned on the TV to make it look like he was doing something instead of pacing the damn floor, and sat down to wait for Aisha to knock on the door. Why was he nervous in the first place? Johnny Gat didn't get nervous, it just wasn't him. He was calm, cool, and collected nearly the majority of the time, except when he was around Aisha. Maybe that meant he was in love? Who the hell knew?

The knock on the door made him jump, and he stood up to go let her in. "Hey Johnny." A sweet smile adorned her face as she greeted her boyfriend, and he let her in. Goddamn she looked beautiful. Should he tell her that? He contemplated doing so, but decided against it.

"Hey Aish." He greeted in return, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he shut the front door of his apartment. She sat down on the couch while he watched her. "You want somethin' to drink?" He asked, hoping that liquor would help lighten the mood. She nodded, and Johnny headed to the kitchen, thanking his lucky stars that he had went shopping for wine the other day. When he returned with two wine glasses, he sat down on the couch right beside Aisha.

"How was your day?" She inquired, throwing her now bare feet up into Johnny's lap, and laying back on the couch. He took this as an oppurtunity to run his hands up and down her lower legs and feet, and she sighed in content.

Gat shrugged, "Pretty boring, I was hoping Julius would have some shit for me to do. What about you?" He asked, looking over at his girlfriend, his eyes meeting hers.

Aisha sighed after taking a sip of the wine, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." She confessed.

He chuckled, "I do tend to have that effect on people."

"Hm, is that so?" She retorted with a small laugh. Johnny was panicky by now because he didn't like small talk. It was like he was avoiding the situation. Did she want him to take some initiative and make the first move? Or did she want to make the first move? It was a weird kind of game that Johnny didn't like to play. "This wine is good." She commented, interrupting Johnny's thoughts.

"Thought you might like it." He replied with a small shrug.

Then, as if to answer Johnny's questioning thoughts, the unexpected happened. Aisha sat up, and put her glass of wine on the coffee table, and climbed on top of Johnny's lap, straddling him. It was not a foreign thing though, in fact, Aisha had done this multiple times before. "I missed you a lot today." She confessed, snaking her arms around Johnny's tattooed neck. He took that as a chance to wrap his arms around her small waist, and squeeze her tight. "Kiss me Johnny." She commanded, her chocolate eyes blazing.

He obliged, pressing his lips to hers in an instant, while she cupped his face. She smelled intoxicating, like always, honey, roses, and sweetness. Her tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he let her in. This was really happening, and it felt like a dream. When she pulled away to catch her breath, she trailed kisses down his neck, biting and suckling gently while simultaneously beginning to unbutton his shirt. She got about three buttons done when Johnny stopped her, grabbing her hands and forcing them down to her sides. "Aish..." He trailed off, looking up at her. "Hang on..." He added.

She frowned, "What now, Johnny?" She inquired. He better not stop this time, she was already so worked up, and she could tell he was too. If he pushed her away now, she'd be pissed at him for awhile. Why didn't he want her? Didn't he want her to pleasure him? "Don't you want me?" She questioned gently, fearing rejection once more.

He chuckled, "Aish, I do want you, believe me, I do."

"Then why do you stop me every time?" She questioned, eyebrows knitted together.

"Are you really ready for this?" He asked gently. "I just don't want you to regret it, you know?"

The singer nodded, "I've been waiting so long... This needs to happen Johnny."

Johnny couldn't help but to smirk at the need in her voice, and he was flattered that she wanted him so badly. "Alright, that's all I needed to hear." He confirmed before pressing his lips to hers once more. Now that he was sure that this was happening, he let his primal side take over, and did what he was feeling. Her skin was so soft and delicate as he placed tender kisses all over her, exploring her body for the first time. And she let her hands roam as well, massaging his shoulders, and continuing to unbutton his shirt. When it was finally unbuttoned, she slid it down his muscular shoulders, leaving him topless. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him like that, but it felt different this time, because she would get to see all of him. "Wanna go to the bedroom?" Johnny asked, mumbling against her skin.

Aisha nodded, "Yeah." She confirmed, and Johnny lifted her off the couch, carrying her back to the bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shut the door behind them, and laid Aisha down on the king sized bed, hovering slightly on top of her. Their lips met again, tongues fighting for dominance, and as Johnny hovered over her, Aisha could feel his calloused hands playing at the hem of her shirt. It sent chills up and down her spine when his hands brushed against the hot flesh of her abdomen.

"Can I take this off?" Johnny asked, referring to her shirt.

"You don't have to ask." Aisha laughed.

Johnny kissed her once more before replying, "Hey, I'm trying to do this shit right, okay?" He chuckled before pulling her shirt over her head. Aisha was taken aback by his statement. What did he mean by doing it right? Was he trying to make this perfect for her? That only made her heartbeat speed up a little more. "Damn, Aish..." He marveled at her body. That purple lace bra was driving him crazy, and she looked beautiful. "You're fucking beautiful." He told her, smirking slightly.

He took this opportunity to kiss her lips, then her neck, her collar bones, the tops of her ample breasts, her navel, her belly button, until he reached the waistband of her yoga pants. He climbed off of her so that he could undress her the rest of the way, leaving her in her bra and panties. Johnny couldn't believe that this woman in front of him was all his, and no one else's. She belonged to him and only him. Aisha chuckled, bring Johnny out of his thoughts, "It's my turn now." She told him, rolling him over so that she could begin undoing his belt buckle. When she finally was able to loosen it, she slid his slacks down and he kicked them off, leaving him in his boxers.

They kissed again, his erection prominent, and Aisha couldn't help but to blush at his length. Of course, she had heard him brag about it many times, but she didn't think he was actually telling the truth. While they were kissing, the r&amp;b singer reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and it fell from her shoulders, leaving her completely topless and exposed to her boyfriend. "Aish..." Johnny had no idea what to say, he was never good at this complimenting stuff, but goddamn she had the body of a goddess.

"Touch me Johnny." She ordered, and he didn't have to be told twice as he brought his hands up to knead her breasts. She felt so soft in his hands, and he didn't want to ever let go. When he brought his mouth to her bosom, she nearly lost it; tilting her head back in ecstacy, moaning his name slightly, and Gat was surprised. He never thought she'd be the vocal type during sex.

They undressed each other the rest of the way, and it was their first time being completely naked and exposed in front of one another. But Aisha fell in love with Johnny's body, and he did the same with hers. He laid his girlfriend down so that her head was resting on his many pillows, and began working wonders on her body with his lips and teeth; sucking and leaving hickies in his wake. When she felt his hot breath on her hip bones, she knew where he was going, and she didn't have any intention in stopping him. "Aish?" He inquired, as if asking for permission.

"You're okay." She told him, smiling slightly, and that's when she felt him place a kiss on her inner thigh. She didn't think it was possible for her to be this wet, but oh, she was, and she wanted Johnny like no other. His tongue plunged into her fully, and her hands found his hair, knotting her fingers in it, pulling, squeezing, and reveling in the overcoming feeling that was washing over her. "Oh... Fuck, Johnny..." It was hard to understand what she was saying, incoherent almost, and Johnny only smirked against her skin, knowing that he was doing his job well. A string of profanities left her mouth as she neared her climax, and then she told Johnny to stop. "Johnny..." Her voice was breathy, "Wait."

"What is it?" He asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"I want you to be inside me when I come..." She trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed by her little confession. However, Johnny thought it was completely sexy. He only nodded in understanding, and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. It was no secret that Johnny enjoyed eating pussy. Aisha cupped his face, and her other hand found its way to his member, which was now fully erect. "Can I?" She inquired, wanting to please him just as much as he wanted to please her.

"You don't have to, Aish..." He replied, head swimming already at the thought of her hands on him.

"I want to, Johnny." She said, moving her hand up and down slowly, twisting her wrist at the right moments. Gat inhaled sharply, and allowed her to continue her ministrations. He didn't think she'd be so eager to please him. After all, he had wanted this night to be only for and about her. It was sweet that she was thinking of him as well. When he was about to come, he stopped her, wanting to be inside her as well. Aisha liked to be in charge, she liked to be the dominate one. So when she forced Johnny down on his back and climbed on top of him, he was surprised.

"Aish, let me." He insisted, wanting to please her, and not make her do all the work.

She nodded, and acquiesed to him, lying on her back and him hovering over her. She could feel him at her entrance as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you nervous, Johnny?" She inquired.

He chuckled, "It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" He joked. "Are you?" He questioned seriously.

She shook her head, "No."

"Good." Johnny kissed her once more, before pushing himself into her wet core. He was slow with his thrusts and ministrations, reveling in the feeling of her tightness. Luckily for him, he was able to last for a long time, but he couldn't really say the same about Aisha. She was so ready for release as she clawed her nails down his back, moaning his name, begging for him to make her come. Johnny buried his head in the crook of her neck as he sped up, deepening his thrusts, biting her neck. And when Aisha did finally come, she didn't come once, or twice, but three times, and that was the first time that that certain situation had ever happened to her. When Johnny was certain that his girlfriend had had enough, he finally allowed himself to orgasm, and he wasn't lying to himself when he thought that this sex with Aisha was probably the best sex that he's ever had.

When everything was all said and done, they laid beside each other, Aisha wrapped around him while he inhaled a cigarette. "Thank you, Johnny." Was all she said before drifting off to sleep from the night's strenuous events.


	15. For King and Country

**Author's Note: The protagonist receives a note from Johnny telling him he's out with Aisha, so I decided to elaborate on that. Enjoy. Oh, and thanks to the reviewers who have submitting requests. I am working on those as well.**

For King and Country

* * *

Out with Aisha.  
Take the day off.  
Get high, get laid.  
Whatever.  
\- J. Gat

Johnny couldn't help but to chuckle to himself as he wrote the note for the newest saint. He and Aisha had been spending a lot of time together, and he couldn't help but to want to be with her, rather than the new saint. Hopefully the new guy would understand. Hell, pussy was pussy, and Johnny was still trying to win Aisha over.

"Johnny, you ready?" Aisha inquired, peeking her head in the doorway of Johnny's so called office inside the church.

He nodded, "Yeah, just leaving a note for the new guy." He answered, before leaving the notepad on the table, and walking off with the singer.


	16. Lovemaking

**Author's Note: I have no idea what this is, but I felt like writing it. Thanks for reading, and keep on sending in them requests! I'm glad y'all like this so much! **

Lovemaking

* * *

He had her pinned against the wall, wrists and hands above her head, his lips were on her neck, and his name was caught in her throat. Sex with Johnny Gat was like a fucking drug. Addictive, and so so so euphoric. "Johnny!" Aisha gasped when she felt his teeth graze the hot flesh on her neck. He smirked against her skin, loving the fact that he knew everything that made her tick. She tried so hard to grind her hips against his, but Gat was no fool. He had positioned himself just right so that she wouldn't be able to even come in contact with his lower half. A whimper escaped her sugary lips as she searched for release and none would come. "Please..." She barely managed to get out.

"Tell me." Johnny ordered. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." His lips were back on her throat, kissing the pulse that beat rapidly underneath. He loved that he could get her all worked up like this; him and no one else, because Aisha was his girl. There were marks on her neck now, Johnny had long gone claimed his territory. His calloused hands kneaded her breast, gentle and rough at the same time, a paradox that seemed to drive Aisha insane. She loved it, and she craved more like she craved the air to breathe. She needed Johnny like no other.

"Fuck me." She uttered, in his ear now.

Johnny's eyes widened at her word choice, but obliged to her requests, finally giving her what she wanted, undressing her, and pummeling himself inside what belonged to him now. "Shit Aish..." He groaned as he continued to thrust into her as they stood against the wall. She had managed to wrap her legs around his waist as her back pressed up against the wall, he held her up with one hand, and the other hand was on the wall. His lips were on hers, kissing her with such a ferocity, she could feel her lips swelling up immediately. She loved when Johnny was like this; animalistic, and powerful, dominant and in control.

Her breath was in pants now, "I'm close..."

"Come for me, Aisha." Johnny growled, head buried in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sickly sweet scent. And that was all she needed to let go. The singer felt herself tightening around her man, writhing underneath him as she reached her climax while calling out his name. He made sure that she had completely finished coming before he let himself go, like always, Johnny Gat was always taught ladies first, and that applied in the bedroom all the time. He collapsed against her, barely being able to stand.

She brought her lips to his, "I love you." The two shared a sweet kiss.


	17. Officialness

**A/N: Here's another drabble thing, and for those of you who have sent in requests, I am working on those, don't worry. I have so many of these in mind, and I'm trying to get them all typed out and out of my head. P.S. Friendly reminder these do not go in order, just to avoid confusion. They are jumping around in the timeline of the relationship, obviously.**

Officialness

* * *

The day was passing by particularly slowly, and Aisha had been relaxing at home all day. She had hoped that she'd receive a call from Johnny, considering the two had been seeing each other for a few weeks now. He probably had saints stuff to attend to, so that's why she wasn't so worried about it. They technically weren't official yet, but Aisha had this gut feeling deep down in her that he would probably ask her to be his girlfriend. Especially since they were spending so much time together as of late. The r&amp;b singer was practically ecstatic when her phone began to ring, and the caller screen read Johnny's name. "Hello?" She answered immediately.

"Aish, you busy tonight?" He inquired and there was something different about his voice. She was almost certain of it. He sounded nervous, out of place, and that was odd for a man like Johnny Gat. He had never been nervous before, but she guessed that he had never been in a situation where being nervous had ever occurred to him. Something big was going to happen, and she knew it.

"No." She said simply.

"Okay, good." Johnny replied. "Because I'm taking you to dinner."

"Dinner?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, dinner, and wear something nicer, okay?" He said.

"Always for you." Aisha smirked.

"Okay, Aish, see you tonight." He hung up the phone, and Aisha was now in panic mode now. Johnny had never asked her to dress up or anything like that for dinner, so this must have been the real deal. But despite her panic, she obliged to Johnny's request and went to clean herself up. She showered, did her hair and make up, and then put on a purple dress with some matching heels. If Johnny wanted her to dress up, then she would dress up, and make him eat his heart out while at it. After she was ready, she sat on the couch waiting for Gat. Her thoughts were overwhelming her if she was being honest with herself, and she was trying to calm herself down. There was no reason to be nervous around Johnny. They had hung out many times before, so why was this time any different?

But she knew that it was way different, because they were going on a formal date, which was something that Johnny had never done before, not even at Aisha's suggestion. Was he trying to get laid? Because if so, Aisha was not that type of girl. She did not do wine, dine, and fuck. A part of her knew better though, Johnny wasn't like that, and they hadn't even fooled around or anything of that nature. Aisha pushed that thought out of her mind; maybe he just wanted to try and impress her, so she'd know that he was serious about them. Whatever it was, Aisha had high expectations for the night.

When the singer heard tires crunching in her driveway, her heart sped up, and moments later there was a knock on the door. When she answered it, she was taken aback by Johnny's appearance. He was wearing a full on suit, and he looked damn good in it too. "Wow... Johnny, you look..." _Fucking hot._ But she couldn't even finish her sentence, because she was so in shock.

"You look good, as always, Aish." Gat smiled at her slightly. "Are you ready to go?" He inquired.

Aisha nodded, and she felt Johnny grab her hand and intertwine their fingers. Oh my god, holding hands? Who the fuck was this, and what did they do with Johnny Gat? But Aisha was in heaven as Johnny led her to the car and opened the door for her. They drove in small talk, Aisha still very curious. "So, what's the occasion?" She questioned.

"Hm?"

"Why are we all dressed up and going to dinner?" She asked once more, looking over at Johnny.

"Because we're going on a date." Johnny chuckled.

"We've never been on a date like this." Aisha commented.

Johnny sighed, "Just enjoy yourself, please."

Aisha smiled, "Okay, if you insist." She then felt Johnny reach across the arm rest and hold her hand again. She knew, she knew that he had to be asking her to be his girlfriend. Otherwise, what else would this be for? Something was up? But for now, the r&amp;b singer was going to let her mind relax, and just enjoy the night with her soon to be man. When they arrived to the restaurant, Aisha's heart leaped. "Mikano's!?" She questioned excitedly.

Johnny chuckled, "Figured I owed you for all the other shitty dates we've been on."

"Johnny... You are too good to me." Aisha said, and kissed him on the cheek. She then watched as he got out, and came to her side to help her out of the car. He then linked their arms together, and guided her inside the building. He had been planning this date for some time now, it was just a matter of the reservations and what not. Mikano's was a very exclusive place, and Johnny even had to pull a few saint like favors to get in this early. He was happy that Aisha was pleased though, after all, he just wanted to impress her, and show her that he was really trying to put in effort and make this work.

"Reservation for two under Gat." Johnny told the hostess.

"Right this way." She led them to a secluded table in the back.

"Have I told you how fucking hot you look in that dress?" He whispered in her ear.

Aisha could feel her cheeks heating up, "Johnny!" They then sat down at the table, and Johnny ordered some champagne and some appetizers for himself and Aisha. They small talked while they waited for their food, Johnny making her laugh whenever he could, holding her hand from across the table, and even sharing some kisses. This was Aisha's ideal date, and she was glad that Johnny finally took some initiative in making it happen.

"So I guess I better get down to it, huh?" He commented, looking up at Aisha.

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

"I have to ask you something Aish." Johnny replied.

"Well, go on." She prompted.

Johnny sighed, and he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He couldn't believe that he was about to be in a serious relationship with the woman sitting in front of him. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand once more, squeezing it. "Aisha, will you be my girl?" He questioned, looking and making eye contact with her brown orbs. Her heart was hammering, and she couldn't believe that she was right about tonight.

"Of course." She answered without hesitation.

He smiled at her, "Fuck yeah."


	18. Kissing

**A/N: Another cute lil drabble.**

Kissing

* * *

Aisha loved Johnny's kisses, whether she liked to admit it or not. Gentle kisses, to chaste kisses, passionate kisses, and even hot and heavy make out kisses. There was just something about the way his lips moved against hers so acutely. The way he could make goosebumps trail up and down her skin, and make her succumb to his every single move. Sometimes he would even bite her lips, making them swell up, and she loved that too. She wished, secretly, that he would kiss her more. Aisha didn't like initiating the kisses, she liked it better when he did it. When he took control of her, everything in the world felt at ease.


	19. When They Fight

**Author's Note: An idea that popped into my head last night from a dream. Feel free to send in some more requests and stuff. Thanks so much for reading!**

When They Fight

* * *

When Johnny and Aisha fight, it's not really like they're fighting. Both of them strong and stubborn in their nature, yes, that was the case, but Johnny hated making her upset; he wanted to please his girl, not piss her off. And a pissed off Aisha was something that he didn't want to deal with because he knew it would be hell. They rarely fought over serious things, mostly just dumb stuff like Johnny leaving the toilet seat up or him being out so late, or he claimed that Aisha didn't sleep with him enough. In the end, they usually laughed about the things they argued about, and forgot about them the very next day.

Johnny had only made Aisha cry one time, and he regretted it every single day he lived. He couldn't even remember what in the world they were arguing about, that's how stupid it was. But he remembered the nasty and horrible things he said to her, hell, he didn't even say them, he screamed them at his girlfriend. "Aish, how many times have I fucking told you to lay the hell off?" He said to her, glaring down at her with his dark eyes. "You don't have to fucking worry about me all the goddamn time! I'm a grown ass man, I can take care of myself." She looked so vulnerable in that moment, he remembered. That's when he noticed the tears welling in her eyes.

"Fine..." She barely managed to get out, averting his gaze. He watched her, and mentally kicked himself as she practically ran upstairs to their bedroom and slammed the door. They hardly ever yelled at each other like that, and he had no idea what had brought it all on. You shouldn't fight with someone you loved, and Johnny knew that. Then why the hell did he just make Aisha feel like complete shit?

"Fuck..." He muttered to himself, and sighed afterwards. He then made his way upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. "I'm sorry Aish..." He apologized as he leaned against the wall. "I didn't mean to lose my shit... It's just, the saints are going through a lot of shit right now." He knew that using that was no excuse for his actions, but hell, he didn't know what else to say. He could hear her muffled sniffles through the door, was she crying? Goddamn he was an asshole. "Aisha... Come on..." He begged. "Please open the door."

It was silent for a few moments, until he heard the doorknob turning. The bedroom door then opened slightly, to reveal Aisha. "You didn't have to yell at me like that." She said simply, and turned to walk away. She didn't get far though, because Johnny grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. It was cute, how much shorter she was than him. And he just wrapped his arms around her torso, and she reciprocated, burying her face in Johnny's chest.

"I'm sorry Aish..." He murmured, kissing her hair. "I love you." He added in a whisper.

"I love you too Johnny." She barely replied as she inhaled his masculine scent.


	20. Morning Rituals

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this little oneshot or drabble, or whatever the heck you want to call it. For those of you who have sent in requests, never fear, I am still working on those. So enjoy this little drabble, and be sure to leave a review for more requests or whatever. Thanks!**

Morning Rituals

* * *

After they had moved in together, Johnny loved waking up every single morning with Aisha in his arms. Most of the time, she was naked in his arms, because they made love together every single night. Hell, the only times they didn't sleep together was if Johnny got home late and Aisha was already asleep. There was just some sort of comfort though, knowing that she was there right beside him all the time. He loved it even more on the mornings he woke up and Aisha was giving him some much needed head. And that usually led to early morning lazy sex. It just amazed Johnny how much Aisha loved him and wanted to please him. Sometimes he even wondered if she loved him more than he loved her if that was even possible.

When the two lovebirds finished, she kissed him. "Good morning Johnny." Aisha said to him, her head laying on his bare chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

He smiled and kissed her back, "Morning Aish." They both hated the fact that they had to get up and start their day. Hell, if the two had it their way, they'd lay in bed all damn day just reveling in each other. The singer hated when Johnny had to go, because then she was stuck here all alone all day until he got home at night for dinner. Johnny then kissed her once more, "What's for breakfast?" He inquired, and she sat up and stretched.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning around to look at her man who was still watching her every move. She enjoyed taunting Johnny, so she got up out of the bed, still naked, and slipped on his button up shirt, buttoning the buttons entirely too slow. Johnny smirked, he wanted to say that he wanted to eat her for breakfast, but he had already done that this morning.

He shrugged, "Just cook whatever, I'll be down in a minute." He then watched as she made her way out of the bedroom and headed downstairs. Gat then stretched as well, loosening his stiff muscles, and he got up to get dressed. Once he was presentable, he made his way downstairs to the smell of bacon infiltrating his nostrils. When he and Aisha first started messing around together, he had no idea that she had this homemaker side to her. He didn't know she could cook and clean and do all that other shit. But he was glad she could, and he was glad she wanted to do it for him.


	21. Appointed Defender

**A/N: Still playing through Saints Row 2, haha, I always save the ronin for last so Aisha doesn't have to die. I'm still working on requests, though, so thanks for reading!**

Appointed Defender

* * *

"It's said by some to be the trial of the century. A notorious member of a gang once known as the third street saints, Johnny Gat was arrested last year in an assassination attempt against decorated police officer, Troy Bradshaw. In the resulting trial, Gat was convicted of one count of attempted murder, and a staggering three hundred and eighty seven counts of first degree murder... Promptly sending him to death row. Over the past year, Gat's legal team has filed appeal after appeal, but nothing has seemed to work. In a few moments, we'll be allowed back in the court room, and we'll find out if Gat gets to go home a happy man, or a dead one. Back to you Jack." Jane Valderama said, and Aisha couldn't help but to turn the TV off.

She didn't want to hear any of that. The last time she had visited Johnny in prison he swore to her that he would get home, he promised her not to worry and that he would get out of this somehow. But maybe he wouldn't be able to get out of it this time, and Aisha couldn't help but to cry. She didn't want to live without Johnny, she needed him. And there was no way that the judge would rule in his favor, not after everything Johnny had done, not after all the people he had killed. What the hell was he going to do?

"Oh, Johnny..." Aisha barely managed to get out as she sat on the couch and held her face in her hands.


	22. She Hates Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note: So I'm going to slow down on these updates, because I want to focus on other stories, but I'm still taking requests and stuff so keep sending me PMs, and keep leaving reviews. Thanks for reading guys. This is a drabble where Johnny is in jail/prison, and Aisha is home alone.**

She Hates Sleeping Alone

* * *

Nights were the worst for Aisha. It's too quiet, and she doesn't like it. She doesn't like the feeling of an empty home, and she doesn't like when her thoughts consume her and prevent her from falling asleep. And she doesn't like that the only relevant thing that will come to her mind is him. Johnny Gat; the man whom she loved like no other. Even with the stars out, and the beautiful night, she still feels like shit, she still feels more alone than anything. And she misses him like crazy. The bed is too big for just her, and it was nights like these when she wished he was here, his arms wrapped around her torso and holding her tight. She wished he was here, so they could make love until the early morning hours. She wished he was here, so that she could hear him whispering beautiful things in her ear before she drifted off to sleep.

But instead, Johnny was in prison, and he was alone as well, probably sleeping on an old hard cot. The visits weren't enough considering they were for only one day a week, and he missed her like crazy too. They were both lonely without one another, and the beds felt cold. Aisha needed him like she needed the air to breath. She craved Johnny. Hell, he was pretty much the love of her life. It was safe to say that ever since Aisha had gotten used to sleeping in Johnny's strong arms every night, she now hated the fact that she had to sleep alone.


	23. Insecurity

**Author's Note: This is a lil request that I got in the form of a review where Aisha is jealous of the female boss because she has bigger boobs, haha, and Johnny is spending way too much time with her. Anyway, enjoy, and be sure to leave a review/send in a request. It is very much appreciated.**

Insecurity

* * *

It was late, as a matter of fact, the time was about two in the morning. Johnny and Aisha lay in bed together, his arms wrapped around her delicate and tiny frame, while her legs intertwined with his and they slept very peacefully wrapped around one another. They were naked, and they usually always slept naked. It was a peaceful night as well; the stars were out, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Suddenly, Johnny's cell phone began buzzing and ringing loudly in the quiet room. He jerked awake, opening his dark eyes, but Aisha didn't stir a single bit. He maneuvered his way around her, careful not to wake her up, and picked up his slacks off the floor while fishing around for the phone in his pocket. When he was finally able to find it, he answered it right away. "What's up?" He tried to be as quiet as possible, his husky voice barely above a whisper.

It was the boss on the side, "Oh shit, were you asleep? My bad." She replied.

Johnny chuckled, "You just better be glad you didn't wake up Aish. She gets cranky."

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we got shit to do." The boss replied, her voice sounding irritated. "Apparently the fucking ronin think it's okay to be on our turf." She added. "Anyway, I need your help so just meet me at the hideout." She continued to speak, and then hung up. Johnny sighed, and threw his phone over to the nightstand beside the bed. Standing up, he stretched his stiff muscles, and began putting his clothes back on. This particular situation happened quite often. It didn't matter what time of day it was, the boss always called Johnny for something to do. It was just one of the things with being a member of the saints.

When he had finished dressing himself, he made his way over to Aisha's side of the bed. For a moment, he just watched her, reveling in her beauty. Even when she was asleep, she was stunning in every single damn way. And he was glad that he had her all to himself. Wanting to say goodbye, Johnny leaned over her, and kissed her gently on the forehead, careful not to wake her up. His lips pressed to her caramel skin, and he noticed that she was uncharacteristically warm. He smirked to himself when she made that angry face she always did, and rolled over. "Do you really have to go?" Aisha inquired, looking away from Johnny.

He sighed, "You know I do Aish."

"Are you going to be with _her_?" She inquired, finally rolling back over in the bed to look at her longtime boyfriend. She hated when Johnny had to leave, especially when he was with the boss. She was just so intimidating, and Aisha often times felt insecure because Johnny always spent so much time with her. She had tits and an ass to die for, while Aisha did have a good body, she always wondered if it wasn't enough for Johnny. She often times wondered if he'd done anything with her behind her back. Of course, she trusted Johnny, and she trusted the boss. It was always her imagination that got to her. Who the hell knew what Johnny was doing when she was out of her sight?

"Yes, I'm going to be with the fucking boss." Johnny answered. "She needs me, Aish, you know that."

"Have you fucked her?" Aisha asked. She hadn't meant for it to come out so casual sounding, it was just a thought that had crossed her mind for a brief moment. After all, it was two o'clock in the morning, and the boss had been calling later and later each night. What if it was just a booty call? Aisha couldn't handle that if that was the truth. Johnny Gat was all she had ever known, and if she had to give him up, then her life would be over.

Johnny scoffed, "Jesus Christ, Aish." He managed to get out. "Are you even hearing what the fuck you're saying right now?" He inquired.

"It's a simple question." She replied, sitting up in the bed.

"No I haven't fucked her!" Gat yelled, causing Aisha to flinch. She shouldn't have stirred up this argument, she knew it would only end up in them yelling at each other. Then, Johnny surprised her. He sat down on the bed, and pulled Aisha into his muscular arms. "Aisha, I only want you." He whispered into her ear, and then placed a small kiss on her lobe. "I'd have to be fucking insane to cheat on you." He added, holding her tighter.

She smiled slightly, "I know, it's just sometimes I get paranoid."

He chuckled, "That's okay. Now give me a damn kiss." He ordered, and she obliged, glad that Johnny took the time to reassure her that everything was okay between the two. Now she could put her doubts to rest about her insecurities.


	24. Down Payment

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure this is like the first or second mission. But thanks for reading, and keep sending in those requests.**

Down Payment

* * *

Johnny Gat opened the door to let the boss in, and gave him one of those weird high five hugs. After he let the boss in, he looked outside to make sure that he wasn't followed. He couldn't be too careful, especially these days with all the gang activity in Stilwater. He wanted Aisha to be safe, and not be threatened by any of the gangs. "You want a beer?" Johnny asked, as he turned to look at the boss.

"Yeah, that be great." The boss replied.

"Johnny, who's that?" Aisha yelled out.

"Come to the living room and find out!" Johnny yelled back, throwing the boss a beer. He then sat down in an armchair, and opened his beer on the coffee table. "Johnny, I don't care that you just broke out of jail, you do not mess with my furniture... Oh my god it's you." She said once she saw the boss.

"Surprised Aisha?"

"What? That you're here, or that you're talking?" She asked.

"Pick one."

"We all thought you were dead." She trailed off.

"I almost was." The boss replied.

"Well for someone who was blown to hell, you look great. Did you do something with your hair?" She asked.

The boss patted his head, "I've been getting that a lot."

"Can we get back to business?" Johnny cut in.

"What's the rush?" Aisha inquired.

"I've been cooped up on death row, and that bitch has been laid out in a coma." He said before sipping his beer again.

The boss agreed, "We definitely need to remind motherfuckers who we are."

"And that can't wait until after dinner?" Aisha asked.

"No." Johnny and the boss said at the same time.

She laughed, "You two haven't changed at all."

"Well, ya know there's a saying about dogs and blowing shit up." Johnny laughed, "So what's the plan?"

"We get our crew together." The boss said. "Once we get that we work on how we're gonna take back the city."

"Sounds good." Johnny agreed.

Aisha scoffed, "And where do you plan on having this little meeting?" It was a moment of silence while the boss and Johnny looked around Aisha's home. Of course, she and Johnny shared it, but she took pride in it. "No." Aisha said, catching on to their little plan.

"Well, this place is pretty spacious..."

"No."

"The color is very soothing..."

"No."

"Come on Aish." Johnny begged.

She waived him off, "This ain't no fucking gang clubhouse." She then turned around, her back facing Johnny.

"Change of plans." Johnny said.

"We gotta find a new place?" The boss asked.

"Yup."


	25. Introductions

**Author's Note: This is the request I got in the form of a review, and I'm glad you requested this because I hadn't thought of this idea for Johnny and Aisha. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this oneshot/drabble, and please, continue to leave the requests. **

Introductions

* * *

Johnny and Aisha met in the way back when. Before she signed on with kingdom come records and the vice kings, before she was an r&amp;b star, and before she made it big in the music industry. Aisha used to hang around the church on the row a lot, but that was only because it was where she was from, and she knew Dex and Julius. They welcomed her there, because she was like family.

It was when the saints were just starting up, when she came across the man known as Johnny Gat. And Johnny, well hell, he had just been canonized. He joined the saints because he was tired of gang activity in his district, and he wanted something to be done about it. After being recruited by Troy, he had been brought back to the church, so that he could officially join the saints. The canonizing wasn't so bad if Johnny was being honest with himself. It was after that when the hard part began, because now, as a new member of the third street saints, he'd have to prove himself to be useful and loyal.

He brushed off his purple shirt as he walked into the church, wanting to get out of the sun, and that's the very first time he saw her. Aisha was sitting at one of the many tables inside the church, listening to a boom box that sat near by, humming along to whatever song she knew on the radio. She was decked in purple, clearly representing the row, and sipping on some kind of drink. She was too pretty to be in a fucking gang, that was his very first thought. So what the hell was she doing here?

She must have heard him come in, because her brown eyes drifted, and landed on Johnny. "Did you make it in?" She inquired, her voice clear.

Gat was more rude back then, so he answered, "Fuck yeah."

Aisha gave a small smile as Johnny walked over to the table that she was sitting at, "What's your name?" She asked him, once he approached her.

"Johnny..." He trailed off. "Johnny Gat."

"It's nice to meet you, Johnny Gat..." The way she said his name was enough to drive him totally insane. "I'm Aisha." She introduced as she stood up from the table. He was so much taller than her, so she found herself looking up at the man she had just met. It was a pretty name for an equally pretty girl, Johnny concluded, and he knew already that he liked Aisha. There was just something about her, and he didn't know what, but he liked it. "You know you're bleeding, right?" She asked, snapping the man out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Your forehead is bleeding and your lip looks pretty busted up." She replied.

Johnny wiped his forehead with his hand, and sure enough, there was blood. "Shit." He muttered.

Aisha laughed slightly, "Sit down, I got you." She walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed one of the many first aid kits that someone had brought after stealing an ambulance a while back. Johnny obliged and sat on the table, waiting for Aisha to return. He'd humor her, let her take care of his injuries. After all, maybe later they'd be able to introduce each other a little more formally. Johnny couldn't help but to smirk at that thought. When Aisha returned, she opened up the first aid kit, and pulled out some peroxide and bandages. Even with Johnny sitting, he was still taller than her so she had to look up at him. "I'm gonna have to take off your glasses." She said.

"Go ahead." Johnny replied and Aisha obliged, pulling his square framed glasses carefully. His eyes were intense when finally revealed, and dark in color. "You been with the saints long?" Johnny questioned as she poured some peroxide on some gauze to clean his facial wounds.

Aisha smiled at that, "I'm not actually in the saints."

"Oh?"

"Julius is like family, he lets me hang at the church sometimes." She shrugged. "Dex and Troy are pretty cool too." She dabbed the gauze over Johnny's forehead, cleaning up the blood from his wound. Her brown eyes darted back and forth, because making eye contact with Gat was too much to bear. "I actually grew up in the row." She added.

"Me too." Johnny replied.

She finished patching his face up, "Well, there you go Johnny." Aisha smiled. "Good as new."

Johnny gave her that crooked smile before hopping down from the table, "Thanks Aish." He replied, giving her a loving nickname. "Hopefully we'll be seeing more of each other." He added with a shrug.

"Maybe."


	26. Prison

**A/N: This is a lil drabble where Aisha goes to visit Johnny in prison. Keep sending in those requests please! Thanks for reading!**

Prison

* * *

Johnny absolutely hated it here. This damn place was just too much to bear. The only thing he did have to look forward to, were Aisha's visits every weekend. It was a little difficult, considering she had faked her death, and still had to lay low, but the two were able to make it work. Especially since they were so willing to make their relationship work. So Aisha got up, every saturday morning, got dressed, and took her car to the prison where Johnny was located at. It was almost routine now, since Johnny had been in prison for almost two years.

When she arrived at the prison, Aisha knew the drill. She had to be searched, patted down, it was prison protocol or whatever to make sure that she wasn't sneaking in any kind of contraband. Johnny tried to get her to do it, but that girl knew better. Once she had been searched and everything, the guards would lead her to a room where Johnny would be waiting for her. They were allowed two hugs, one when she entered, and one when she left, but sometimes they got to sneak in a kiss. This time, it seemed as though they were by themselves in the visitation room.

Aisha walked in, and the guard stayed by the door, monitoring them. Johnny stood up to give her a hug, breathing in her familiar scent. Each time she came to visit, it felt like home for a little while. "Hey Aish." He greeted, before giving her a small kiss. God he missed her like crazy. He missed being able to touch her, to make love to her. Two years was a long time, and a part of him always wondered if she had somebody else on the side.

"Hey Johnny." She replied, smiling, and they sat down at the table, each of them facing each other. "How is everything?" She asked as she reached across the table to grab his hand. She figured that holding his hand would be okay.

"No touching!" The guard yelled, and Aisha immediately retracted her hand and Johnny shot the guard an angry glare.

Johnny sighed, "This place fucking sucks Aish."

"Have you heard anything about getting out?" The r&amp;b singer questioned.

Johnny shook his head, "They won't tell me shit."

"I miss you Johnny." Aisha replied with a sigh.

Johnny gave her a crooked smile, "I miss you too Aish, so much..." He trailed off. "Are you doing okay? Do you have enough money and everything?" He questioned. He asked her this every time she came to visit. But hell, who would blame him? He wanted to make sure his woman was okay without him. After all, he felt like shit not being able to be around her, to protect her, and just be there for her. "I swear to god, Aish, as soon as I get out of here we're going to get married, alright?" He said, sitting up, and grabbing her hand. Luckily the guard didn't notice this time.

She nodded, "Okay, Johnny." She said with a smile. "And I'm okay, really, I have plenty of money."

"Good." He replied. "Gotta make sure my girl is taken care of."

"Two minutes!" The guard warned.

Aisha scoffed, "They never give you enough time."

Johnny stood up to hug her again, "I'll see you next week, alright Aish. I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too Johnny."


	27. Visiting Hours

**A/N: This is the mission where the boss breaks Johnny out of the hospital. They talk about Aisha, so I figured I'd include it in this thing of drabbles. Be sure to keep on sending in those requests.**

Visiting Hours

* * *

"So the bastard's dead?" Johnny inquired, talking to the boss as he laid bandaged up in the hospital bed. After all, taking a fucking samurai sword to the gut wasn't always in his best interest. Everything felt different to Johnny now, his whole life had been flipped upside down in a matter of days.

"I cut him up myself." The boss replied.

"Good." Johnny commented.

"So, how are you?" The boss asked.

Johnny looked away, "She's dead. You really gotta ask?" He retorted. That's right, he remembered. Aisha was gone. She would no longer be a part of his everyday life anymore. Internally, Gat blamed himself for her death. He should have been more careful when disposing of that body. Hell, he should have moved Aisha to someplace quiet, someplace where there were no gangs. And now, it was too late. "Funeral?" He asked.

The boss shrugged, "We were waiting for you."


	28. Let's Get Hitched

**A/N: This was a request I got in the form of a review where Johnny asks Aisha to marry him. In the game, SR2, Aisha actually has a ring on her left ring finger, so I'm not sure if they were engaged or if it was a promise ring, but nonetheless, still gonna write a drabble about this. Johnny doesn't seem the type to go all out, so it's gonna be a simple proposal. **

Let's Get Hitched

* * *

The air reeked of sex, but that was not unnatural for Aisha and Johnny. The young couple made love every single night they were together, and if they weren't together, Johnny always made up for lost time somehow. The lights were low in the bedroom; and the only source of it came from the moon shining through the barely opened window. She was wrapped around him, legs and bodies intertwined, and her breathing was labored as she came down from her orgasmic high. He kissed her sweaty forehead, and she looked up at him through her lashes. "I love you." She whispered, breathily. She was always vocal about her love for Johnny, but him, not so much.

On rare occasions though, such as when they were alone, he said it back. "I love you too, Aish." Over time, she had fallen in love with that nickname just as much as she had fallen in love with him. And she loved the fact that he was the only person who called her that. He was the only one who had picked up on it. It was quiet in the room again, the only sound were their labored breaths, and their too fast heartbeats as they tried to calm themselves down. "Hey, Aisha." Johnny broke the silence, his voice husky. "Do you ever think about the future?" He inquired.

"Sometimes." Aisha admitted. "Why?" She asked as she maneuvered in the bed so that she was looking directly at him.

What he said next, really shocked her. "Let's get hitched." He said with that crooked smile that she loved so much. She was quiet for a few moments as she tried to process what in the world her boyfriend had just said. Was he serious about this? That was how you could tell that Johnny Gat was a changed man. When Aisha had first met him, he was a man unsure of commitment, and now he wanted to get married! This was crazy. She just couldn't believe what he was saying. "Aish?" He questioned when she wouldn't say anything.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Aisha retorted, sitting up, her hands on his bare chest.

"Depends." Johnny replied jokingly.

"On?" She asked.

"Your answer." He said once more, as he too sat up. "Hang on." He got out of the bed and went over to one of the many dressers in their bedroom. Gat then opened up one of the drawers and fished around in it, until finally he found what he was looking for. He went back to the bed where Aisha was still sitting in shock, and then opened the ring case that he hid in the drawers. Inside was a small gold ring, adorned with a few diamonds. He'd been prepared for this moment, and just waited for the right time. "Let's fucking do this, Aish." He said looking up at her with his dark eyes.

Aisha began to tear up, "Johnny... Are you serious about this?" She inquired.

He smirked, "What do you think?"

"I just... Can't believe this..." She trailed off, wiping her eyes.

"Aisha, will you marry me?" Johnny asked as he slipped the ring on her nimble finger. He couldn't believe he was doing this either. Hell, if you would have told Johnny Gat he was going to propose to someone, he would have shot you in the face or something. But that was before he fell in love with Aisha, and boy she was the girl of his dreams.

"Yes." She uttered, before Johnny pulled her in for a kiss.


	29. Betrayal

**A/N: Got this idea while writing the Introductions oneshot. Aisha is finally offered that contract by the vice kings, and Johnny doesn't take it too well. Enjoy. Please leave more requests.**

Betrayal

* * *

"Johnny, can I come in?" Aisha asked as she walked in Johnny's makeshift office inside the church. Her voice was hesitant, and Johnny wondered why that was. Aisha was not a hesitant person, at least, not that he knew of. They hadn't known each other long, since Johnny had just joined the saints a month or two ago, but still, they were becoming friends, and that had to count for something, right? He liked Aisha, and as far as he knew, she liked him too.

"Sure." He nodded, gesturing for her to come in. She obliged and made her way inside the office, and sat down at his desk, or whatever the hell it was. "What's going on, Aish?" He asked as he noticed the uneasy look on her pretty features. Something was bothering her, and he could tell right away. Aisha, however, didn't say anything. She merely reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it, carefully, and laid it on Johnny's desk. His eyes looked over it, and he saw her signature at the bottom. "What the fuck is that?" He questioned, looking back up at her.

"A contract." Aisha answered simply.

"A contract?" He interrogated. "What the hell do you need one of those for?" He really honestly had no idea what was going on at the moment, and Aisha's heart was breaking bit by bit, because she knew that Gat would be pissed at her. She didn't know if he would ever forgive her for what she was about to do. But she didn't expect him to, all she knew was that she knew what she wanted, and that was to be a star.

"I made it Johnny." Aisha replied simply. "I'm gonna sing."

His eyes widened as he looked at her, then back down to the contract. "Kingdom Come Records!? Are you fucking serious Aisha?" He questioned as he stood up.

Aisha flinched at his voice, "I know what I want Johnny."

"And what's that? To fuck over the saints?" He kept on yelling, but this was the response that Aisha anticipated from him. She knew he was going to be angry. But she could have never imagined him to be this pissed. "Goddamn, Aish... Do you even know what you're getting into? Have you even read this thing?" Johnny kept questioning as he picked up the contract to look over it once more.

She nodded, "I have a lawyer."

"Are you really sure this is what you want?"

"It's my dream, Johnny... Music is my life." She answered in a heartbeat. "I have to do this... I thought you would understand."

"I do." He turned away from her. "Just go." He said, and she left the church with tears in her eyes.


	30. Road Rage

**A/N: The mission where Johnny comes back from the store and kills the ronin gang member inside Aisha's house. Enjoy.**

Road Rage

* * *

"Where's Johnny?" The boss asked as he and Aisha sat in the living room of Aisha's house.

"Oh, I sent him to the store, he should be back." Aisha replied, when the door burst open. "Who the hell is that?" She inquired, seeing Johnny had brought someone back. It appeared to be a ronin gang member.

"That's our new house guest baby." Johnny said, throwing the man down onto the coffee table as Aisha sat back down. "Caught this asshole riding around our turf." He continued to speak.

"Got something you want to tell me?" The boss asked, picking the man up.

"Go to hell." The man spat in his face.

"That wasn't very nice." Johnny replied, busting the man through the glass coffee table.

"Johnny! I just bought that table!" Aisha yelled.

"Sorry about that." He said, looking over to Aisha. He had never had to do this kind of thing in front of her before, and if he was being honest with himself, he wished he didn't have to. He didn't want her to see this, he didn't want her to see how truly evil he was, especially when he was with the boss. "Why the fuck are you here?" He asked the man.

"Whatever you do to me, is nothing compared to what Mr. Akuji will do to you." The man said.

"No shit? When's he coming?" Johnny asked.

"I'll die before I tell you." The man spoke.

"Yup." Johnny said, before shooting the man in the head.

"Johnny!" Aisha yelled.

"It'll wash out." He replied innocently.

"It better." She said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Johnny the explained to the boss everything about Akuji and what he needed to know to take him down. That's when Aisha came back with a mop in hand.

"You care to take those fuckers out by yourself?" He asked the boss. "I gotta clean up around the house." The boss nodded and left, fist bumping Johnny. He then walked over and grabbed the mop.

"Sorry Aish." He said, and began to clean up the blood. "Wish you didn't have to see shit like that."

She laughed, "I just wish you'd stop messing up my furniture."


	31. Mother In Law

**A/N: This was a request I got in the form of a review. Keep sending those babies in, okay? Enjoy.**

Mother In Law

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Johnny scoffed as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. For the first time in his life, he was actually wearing a suit. And it wasn't one of those tacky suits either, it was a nice fucking suit. He turned to Aisha and smiled, "What's your mom gonna do when she finds out your fiancee is in a gang?" He questioned.

Aisha shook her head, "She's not going to find that out." She straightened the wrinkles out of his shirt. "You look great." She smiled.

"Fuckable?" Johnny asked.

She laughed, "Yes, fuckable."

He kissed her on the cheek, "You look good too." He said lovingly. The two then figured they should get going. After all, Johnny didn't want to keep Aisha's mother waiting. This was very important to Aisha, and Johnny wanted to make a good impression. He wanted her mom to like him.

Both of Johnny's parents had died early in his life, and Aisha's father had passed a few years ago. Aisha had insisted that Johnny meet her mother before it was too late. Plus, Aisha's mother had been pestering her daughter about getting married, and how she never brought a man to meet her.

The lovely couple drove to the restruant in some small chit chat, and Gat wasn't going to admit it, but he was kind of nervous to say the least. He'd never done this type of thing before. After all, he wasn't really the bring home to mom type of guy. "Are you okay?" Aisha asked, practically reading his mind.

"Do you think she'll like me?" He inquired as he drove.

"I love you, so she'll love you." Aisha answered simply.

Never in a million years did he see himself doing all this family shit. Aisha had changed him, that was for sure, and he wasn't sure what to think of his new self. However, he did know that he didn't make a habit of doing shit like this. Johnny Gat had never considered himself a family man, and he wasn't going to start doing it now. They pulled into the parking lot of the small restruant and Johnny could feel his stomach tighten up. His nerves were getting the best of him, luckily he had Aisha by his side to calm him down. She was like his rock, keeping him sane, helping him keep his shit together, and so so so comforting.

Aisha's mother, Denise, was literally an older version of Aisha. They had so many simularities between each other it was uncanny. Johnny couldn't believe his eyes. "Well, you must be Johnny." She greeted them when they sat down at her table. She wasn't that old, had to be about in her early fifties.

"Yeah, that's me." He answered with a quick exhale. "And you must be Denise, I've heard very good things about you." He added. Goddamn, why was he so nervous? Aisha must have noticed how nervous he was, because she let out a laugh. Damn her.

Denise then looked over to her daughter, "Well, he's good looking, so I give you that."

"Come on mama, don't do that here." Aisha laughed.

"It's nice to finally meet you though." Denise said. "I trust you're good to my daughter?"

"Absolutely." Johnny answered in a heartbeat. They continued to exchange words of conversation while they ordered and ate their food, and soon, Gat found his nerves finally going away. He felt better now, able to be comfortable right at the moment. He liked Denise, she reminded him of his own mother before she had passed. Hell, he was just glad Aisha was happy now that they met.


	32. Flowers

**Author's Note: I don't really know what this is. Another lil drabble of some sort. But anyway, keep sending requests if you have any. Thanks for reading! **

Flowers

* * *

Flowers had kind of became Aisha's thing. Johnny knew that she loved them, which is why she had made such a big deal about them when they had first started dating. Ever since then, Gat had made it point to bring home his girlfriend flowers. It didn't matter what kind they were, she loved them nonetheless, and he was glad for it. He was glad they made her happy. Even after she had passed away, Johnny went and put flowers on her grave every single week. Sometimes even twice a week. He would never let her go without flowers.


	33. Bleeding Out

**Author's Note: The mission where Aisha gets killed, and Johnny gets stabbed. Still taking requests, be sure to send me a PM. Enjoy.**

Bleeding Out

* * *

He remembered the way he felt; scared. For the first time in his life, Johnny Gat was afraid. The door was open slightly, and that was never a good sign. He remembered the way his heartbeat sped up, how his pulse quickened, how his blood rushed through his veins. If they fucking hurt Aisha, all hell would break loose.

He remembered how she called out for him, sacrificed herself so that he would be safe, and he remembered how all of this was his fault. He wasn't able to protect her like he promised her. Her decapitated head lay on the floor, and there was nothing he could do about it, she was already gone. He couldn't save her, and he hated himself for it.

And then came the fight, the sword fight with the bastard who killed her. That didn't go so well either. Johnny remembered feeling that sharp pain in his abdoment, all the pain rusing there, and he was fading in and out of consiousness, while the boss did everything in her power to help him. The only thing that was on his mind was how he was going to save Aisha.

Bright lights blinded him, and for a moment, he thought he saw her face. Calling to him, beckoning for him, but it was no use. She was already gone, but he was still going to try his damn hardest to fucking find her. "Johnny, you're going to be fine." The boss told him.

"I gotta save Aish..."


	34. Firing Range

**A/N: During one of the missions in the first game, Johnny talks about picking up the check at the firing range when he's with Aisha so I'd thought I'd elaborate on that. Be sure to PM me if you have a request.**

Firing Range

* * *

There was something about Johnny Gat unloading a clip on a target that Aisha found to be incredibly sexy. However, the firing range was not her ideal place of a romantic date. She made it a mental note to stop letting Johnny choose where they went on dates, because he was pretty terrible at. Albeit, she did like seeing him shoot a gun, a shooting range wasn't really a nice intimate place where you could sit down and have a conversation with someone. And to put it in simple terms, Aisha was bored at the moment. Nonetheless, seeing Johnny shoot was pretty entertaining. He had this sort of passion about him, something that was indescribable. The r&amp;b singer enjoyed watching him.

When he was finished shooting his last clip, he turned to Aisha and looked at her, "Alright Aish, it's your turn."

"I'm okay, Johnny, really." She insisted.

"Come on, you've gotta learn how to protect yourself." He insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her to stand up. She melted into him in an instant. They hadn't been on many dates yet, but still, Aisha felt a very strong connection to Johnny, just like she always had. This man never failed to make her heart skip a beat, and their relationship wasn't even official yet.

"With a gun?" She questioned, looking up at him, hesitantly.

"It's fun, I promise." Johnny replied, giving her that signature smirk.

Aisha couldn't help but to laugh at his bluntness, "This really isn't my idea of fun."

"Come on Aish, I'll help you." He continued to persuade.

Until finally she gave into him, "Okay, fine, I'll shoot the damn gun." She said with a small smile.

"Atta girl." He smiled at her before leading her to the aiming window. "We'll start you off small first," He smirked, and handed her a pistol. She couldn't help but to smile at him as she grasped it in her tiny hands. She turned to look at the target, and she could feel Johnny behind her, his chest pressed up against her back, and when he snaked his arms around her torso to help her aim, Aisha nearly lost it. "See, you got it, Aish." His lips were in her ear, and she could barely concentrate with him being so close to her like that, his manly scent infiltrating her nostrils. "Go ahead and shoot when you're ready." He told her, and she obliged, unloading the clip of the gun and missing every single target. But she didn't care, that only meant that Johnny had to be pressed up against her like this for an even longer time.

"Damn..." She feigned frustration.

Johnny laughed, "Okay, I don't know who the hell taught you to shoot, but that was fucking terrible."


	35. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: So I was playing just dance 2015, and Birthday by Katy Perry is on there, and that song is responsible for this drabble. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and keep sending in those requests.**

Happy Birthday

* * *

For some odd reason, Johnny Gat hated his birthday. He didn't like cakes, presents, decorations, and whatever hell else went into the whole birthday process. Aisha didn't know why he hated that day either, but nonetheless, she always tried hard to make sure he had a good one, despite his protests.

He wakes up to soft kisses being placed on his bare chest, and it's not a bad way to be woken up. And then before he knows it, her lips are in his ear. "Happy Birthday." She whispers and that familiar crooked smile pulls up at the corner of his lips. She loves that grin of his.

"I don't know why you do this shit for me, Aisha." He murmurs, voice still groggy from sleep momentarily. He rolls over in the bed to face her, and a smile graces her sweet lips. He had to admit, his birthdays had been better since Aisha came into his life. She bought him many presents, and one time she had even bought him a new gun.

"Because I love you." Aisha answers before trailing her hand down his chest and into the waistband of his pants. Immidiately, he stiffened in her hand.

He inhales a sharp breath through his teeth, "Shit Aish." He grumbles, his back slightly arching off the bed.

"You like that?" She whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe enough for him to feel it. He didn't answer though, and she merely continued pumping him in her hand, flicking her wrist just the right way; the way that Johnny liked it.

"Your mouth." He ordered.

"What's that?" She inquired, seductively.

"Use your fucking mouth." He hissed. Wordlessly, she obliged and began kisssing down his chest once more, all the way to his noticeable hips. Aisha dipped underneath the covers, and suddenly, her mouth was on him and she had him writhing in pleasure underneath her. "Fuck..." He murmured as his hands found her hair. She knew just what to do to drive him crazy, and it wasn't long before he was coming. "I guess it is a happy birthday..." He trailed off as Aisha crawled back up to kiss him.


	36. Laundry Day

**Author's Note: Based on the mission where Johnny, Pierce, and the boss shot up the ronin casino and brought the money back to Aisha's house.**

Laundry Day

* * *

"Why is there a big pile of money on the coffee table?" Aisha questioned as she looked at Johnny who was sitting in the living room.

"It's a little complicated." Pierce turned and said.

"We shot up a ronin casino and stole the cash." Johnny said simply, looking over at Aisha. Of course, he knew she wouldn't be happy with it, but what other choice did they have? It's not like they had a safehouse they could take the cash to.

"And you brought that shit here?" Aisha retorted.

"Aish, who else we gonna trust with the money?" Johnny asked.

"But the ronin know you stole it, right?"


	37. Spending Time Together

**A/N: Just a lil drabble I thought I should right. Go ahead and review, and keep on sending in those requests if you'd like me to write something for you. Enjoy.**

Spending Time Together

* * *

Johnny loved when he had a day off from working with the saints. While most of the other saints went to the strip clubs, or other things of that nature, Johnny didn't have to, and he was glad that he didn't. He had a good woman at home, which meant that he didn't have to go far for some good company. And Aisha loved when he stayed home. They did some housework that needed to be done, or just hung out together, watching movies, going to dinner, or even just fucking. As long as they were together, that was all that mattered to Johnny.

When they were able to stay at home like a good old fashioned normal couple, that was what Aisha loved the most. Sometimes she cooked for him, which Johnny absolutely adored, sometimes they just had a drink together. They could pretend that Johnny wasn't in a gang, and hadn't murdered over three hundred people.

They laid on the couch sometimes, with her on top of him, him inhaling the smell of her hair and they would watch movies, and she would fall asleep on his chest, and he would end up carrying her to bed. Aisha always woke up though, no matter what, and begged Johnny to make loved to her before they went to sleep no matter how tired she was. She was always so sleepy, and Johnny did all the work, but none of that ever mattered. As long as they got to be together in that way, that was the only thing that did matter.


	38. Rest In Peace

**Author's Note: Aisha's funeral where Johnny killed Shogo. Please keep sending in those requests. I love writing this couple. Thanks for reading.**

Rest In Peace

* * *

Johnny felt sick, and he very much didn't feel like talking or listening for that matter. It was a rainy day, thunder rumbling off in the distance, and it seemed to match his mood. Why in the hell did it have to rain at her funeral? Could this situation get any more fucked up? He laid a bouquet of flowers on top of her casket, knowing how much she loved them, and didn't pay any attention to the priest who was rambling on about the fucking lord.

Inside, he was pissed the fuck off, and also still very very melancholy. Why did this have to happen to him? And just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, that little fucker Shogo Akuji pulled up on his motorcycle, right in the middle of the cemetery. "You two have humiliated my family for the last time!" He yelled.

"Leave little boy." Johnny responded, his voice void of emotion.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shogo demanded.

"Fuck off Akuji, I'm not killing anybody at Aisha's funeral. Tonight... Tomorrow... You name a time and I will gladly fuck you up, but not now." Johnny said, bitterly.

Shogo scoffed, "How noble... Nobility is sorely overrated." He said before pulling out his gun. And before you knew it, a war had started at Aisha's funeral. Johnny killing every single ronin member he saw. It wasn't a cure, but it helped numb the pain, at least for now. Finally, the boss got Akuji, and Johnny was going to have his way with him, smashing his head against the headstones, and beating him to a bloody fucking pulp. "I'm sorry..." Shogo said.

Johnny laughed harshly, "Well that brings her back, doesn't it?"

"I didn't kill her!" He yelled.

"You ordered it." Johnny finished, and he and the boss got to bury him alive. It was a satisfactory feeling, but nothing would fill the void left in his heart with Aisha being gone.


	39. Moving In Together

**Author's Note: Just a lil drabble where Johnny finally moves in with Aisha. Please feel free to send in some more requests if you want. Anyway, thanks for reading, you guys are awesome. Until next time, stay fabulous.**

Moving In Together

* * *

"Is that the last box?" Aisha asked as she watched her boyfriend pack in another small box into the home they'd just purchased together.

"I think so." Johnny said, putting the box down on the couch.

"Good," Aisha smiled, "My back is killing me."

"Yeah, well now we gotta unpack everything." He chuckled.

Aisha shrugged, "That's the easy part." She said, before wrapping her arms around Johnny. He then placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was about time they got their own place together. He was sick and tired of always worrying about her being by herself. And now with them living together, he'd be able to keep a better eye out for her, make sure nobody was trying to hurt her.


	40. Johnny's Homecoming

**A/N: Excerpt from one of my other stories. Hope you all enjoy, be sure to leave a review/request. Thanks for reading!**

Johnny's Homecoming

* * *

After catching up with the boss for a few hours after busting out of court, Johnny Gat felt satisfied, and ready to go home. He had told the boss about what had happened to the saints, and all of the previous members, and the boss was no less than shocked. But after some quality time at a strip club, and some much needed time to catch up and talk, the boss started to drive Johnny back home. "Hey man, thanks for busting me out. Aish would have killed me if I got executed." He said with a small chuckle as they got into the car.

The boss scoffed, "You still with Aisha?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Johnny replied. "I mean, it got a little complicated with me being on death row, and her being on the down low after faking her death, but you know, we found a way to make it work." He explained, shrugging as the boss drove.

"How long were you in jail anyway?" The boss asked.

"Two years and thirty one days." Johnny replied.

"Not like you were counting..." The boss joked. "So how the hell did you and Aisha make it work? I'm curious." He then asked, looking over at Johnny.

Johnny shrugged, "She came to visit me whenever she could, in disguise obviously, and that was that. I thought she would leave me eventually, but she never did." He said, getting lost in his thoughts. Aisha must have really loved him, if she hadn't left him while he was in prison. Fuck, she was one hell of a woman. How the hell did a guy like him end up with somebody like her? He thanked his lucky stars daily.

"You love her?" The boss asked.

"Fuck yeah I do." Johnny replied almost immediately.

The boss laughed, "I never thought in a million years that I would hear you say that shit."

"Yeah well, me either." Johnny shrugged. They were almost to Aisha's house now, Gat had lived with her before he had been sent to prison. As they began to come closer and closer, Johnny felt himself growing more nervous by the second, and he didn't know why. Hell, Johnny Gat was never the nervous type, so why now? It's not like he hadn't seen Aisha at all during his two years in prison, but still, it still felt completely different. He'd be able to touch her, hold her, and make love to her for the first time in over two years. Anticipation grew in his stomach, and his palms grew sweaty.

The boss then pulled into Aisha's driveway, "You alright man?" He asked, noticing Johnny's demeanor. Gat didn't like this feeling inside of him, he didn't feel like himself at all. Nervous was a shitty fucking feeling. A laugh then escaped from the boss' lips, interrupting Johnny's thoughts. "Holy shit, you're nervous!" He laughed again.

Johnny couldn't help but to smile, "Shut the fuck up."

"Just go get your lady." The boss ordered him.

Johnny then looked over to his friend, "Do I look okay?"

The boss laughed once more, "You look fucking fine, now go inside."

Johnny obliged and got out of the car that the boss stole a couple of hours ago. It was nighttime now, all the lights in Aisha's house were off. Gat knew that she was probably sleeping, but he didn't care. He had to see her right now, he had to be with her right now. The saint then watched as the boss pulled out of the driveway, and drove off. It was now or never, and Gat chose now. He straightened his shirt and suit jacket, and began his walk to the front door. He knew it would be locked, so he found the spare key underneath the doormat, and fumbled with the lock until the door was open.

Just in case Aisha was sleeping, Johnny walked in quietly, and shut and locked the door behind him. He felt weird, almost like he was breaking into his own house. But he tiptoed upstairs to where the master bedroom was located. The door was slightly ajar, and it was there, where he saw her. The love of his motherfucking life; Aisha. She was sleeping on her side in one of Johnny's old t-shirts, and the saint couldn't help but to smile. Two years had been such a long time, and now there she was, right there in front of him. He walked into the bedroom, and it was just the way he remembered it, she hadn't changed a thing in that house.

Slipping off his shoes, and suit jacket, Johnny crawled into bed with Aisha, careful not to wake her up. She hadn't stirred at all yet, so that was a good thing, but Johnny always knew that she had been a heavy sleeper. Gently, he scooted behind her, and was able to wrap his arms around her waist. Her too familiar smell filled his nostrils, and he knew that he was home. Life couldn't get any better than this. "I'm home, Aish." Johnny whispered in her ear, and finally, she woke.

Aisha thought she was dreaming when she turned in her bed and saw her boyfriend, "Johnny?" She questioned, her dark eyes studying his all too familiar face. His arms were wrapped around her, and she was engulfed in his warmth. This couldn't be real, Johnny was in jail. "Is that really you?" She asked once more, wiping the sleep out of her eyes so she could get a better look.

"It is me." Johnny told her, kissing her forehead slightly.

Aisha's arms tightened around him, "Oh Johnny!" And she was crying. Tears of happiness obviously, but she was ecstatic at the moment. "I thought you were going to be executed..." She trailed off, bringing herself as closely to her boyfriend as she could. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, but she was just glad that he was finally home after all those years.

"Shh, I'm here now Aish. That's all that matters." He murmured to her, and finally brought his lips to her own. It was their first kiss in over two years, and it was long overdue. Laying in his woman's arms at the moment, Johnny Gat felt content. He didn't care about anything else in the damn world at that moment except Aisha. He didn't give a shit that he just busted out of court and prison, he didn't give a shit that he could have died earlier that day in the electric chair, and he didn't care that his best friend had woken up from a coma today after more than two years. He didn't care that nobody knew who the third street saints were at the moment. The time that he was having with his girl right now was the only thing that mattered. Aisha was the only thing that mattered.

"I can't believe this is actually happening right now..." She managed to get out, her voice still thick with sleep. After all, this still could turn out to be a dream, but Aisha knew better; Johnny was never this sweet on her in her dreams. She then nuzzled her head into Johnny's chest, and stayed there, almost mesmerized by the scent of him. God, she was so happy that he was finally home. Now she had to make sure he didn't get caught anymore, because Aisha didn't think she could go another day without him anymore now that he was back.

Johnny chuckled, "We got a lot of lost time to make up for, Aish." He joked, but was also serious at the same time. Johnny enjoyed this moment so much. His heart was beating like a fucking freight train still, and the anticipation of him finally being able to make love to her after two years ached inside of him. Only Aisha could make him feel this way. Of course, none of the other saints knew that, and hopefully they never would. But Johnny had always had a soft spot for that woman, she could make him do anything for her.

"Then let's get started." She smiled in return. Their lips then reconnected with one another, and Johnny was glad that they were able to get right down to it. Aisha never really beat around the bush about sex anyway. When she wanted it, Johnny gave it to her. And when he wanted it, she gave it to him. Johnny never wanted to go to prison ever again if it meant being with Aisha like this everyday. He enjoyed kissing her, and she enjoyed kissing him. It was a mutual feeling of love and lust.

They began getting undressed, well more like them undressing each other, admiring each other's bodies and taking the time to revel in the moment. They wanted to make this last forever. Johnny only became more aroused by the sight of her naked body, and she hadn't changed a bit these last two years that he was in prison. Her body was so familiar to him, and so was his to her. Entangled in each other's arms, there was no place the two of them would rather be.

After a bit of foreplay, Aisha made her way on top of Johnny, straddling him, and began placing love bites on his neck. Hell, she even traced the patterns of his neck tattoos with her tongue. Gat loved a woman who took charge, and that was just one of the many things that he loved about Aisha. But tonight, he wanted to really make love to her; to let her know just how much he missed her over those two years. "Aish..." He breathed out, getting her attention.

She looked down at him, "Hm?"

"Let me." He begged, gazing at her with those lust filled orbs. Aisha must have known what he was talking about, because she submitted to him, and he crawled on top of her and entered her slowly. The feeling was indescribable, as their two bodies became one for the umpteenth time. It was familiar, but at the same time, it felt like their first. Johnny was just glad that he was able to be inside of her after two years, and make up for lost time.

Aisha called out his name while she came multiple times, and after her fourth time, Johnny let himself go as well. He had always been an incredible lover, but Aisha couldn't remember the last time she orgasmed that many times. It was pure bliss. "Johnny..." She trailed off, wrapping herself around his body once more.

"Yeah Aish?" He looked at her.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He replied in a heartbeat. Gat usually didn't say it back, but tonight, he felt like it was necessary. He felt like Aisha deserved to hear him say it. So they laid there after their intense love making, about to fall asleep.


End file.
